When designing and manufacturing integrated circuits, it is often necessary to increase the speed at which signals propagate over a signal line. There are many ways of doing this. One way is to manipulate line-width and driver strength, including the use of tapered signal lines. Another way is to incorporate one or more repeaters (e.g., inverters) into a signal line. Yet other ways include custom design architectures and/or signal routes. These last options, however, are typically the most expensive (but sometimes necessary) way to speed signal propagation.